


Morning Games

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Oikawa have competed for ages to see who can spoil their lovers more.</p><p>Bokuto and Suga are more than willing to let themselves be spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Games

Between the four of them, the account of how it all started varied.   
  
Oikawa said that it began when he spent two months saving up so he could take Bokuto out to an owl cafe.  
  
Kuroo said that it began when he came home with a massive bouquet of Suga’s favorite flowers and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Suga and Bokuto didn’t care how it began. They just wanted it to continue.  
  
-  
  
Koushi let out a luxurious sigh, nuzzling his head into Bokuto’s chest. Late morning light was streaming in through the window over the bed, barely blocked from hitting Koushi’s face by Bokuto’s shoulder. Somewhere down the hall he could hear bickering, familiar and promising.   
  
“Koutarou,” he whispered, nudging Bokuto’s shoulder. “Koutarou, wake up. They’re arguing again.” Bokuto stirred, using the arm draped over Koushi’s waist to drag him closer.  
  
“Who do you think they’re spoiling today?” he hummed, breaking into a yawn partway through.   
  
“Who did they spoil last?” Koushi asked. “Tooru made me mapo tofu for lunch yesterday.” Bokuto hummed.  
  
“Tetsu bought me a sweater last night,” he said. “So it could be either one.”  
  
“Maybe if we don’t get up, they’ll bring us breakfast in bed,” Koushi mumbled, already falling back to sleep. Bokuto chuckled and nosed along his hairline.  
  
“Maybe,” he agreed. Koushi smiled and let his eyes drift closed as the door to the bedroom opened.  
  
“Oi, I know you two are awake.” Koushi groaned at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, cuddling closer to Bokuto in defense.  
  
“No,” he whined. The bed dipped down behind him and long, skilled fingers started massaging at his scalp.  
  
“Come on, Kou-chan,” whispered Oikawa, his voice soft and soothing against his neck. “We’ll make it worth your time.” His lips dragged up the length of Koushi’s neck to tease at the skin just below his earlobe. Koushi groaned and tilted his head to give Oikawa more room.  
  
“So what’s the catch?” he panted as Oikawa kissed around to the front of Koushi’s throat.  
  
“Why, do we need an occasion to spoil our beautiful lovers?” Kuroo asked, climbing on the bed next to Bokuto.  
  
“You two are always up to something,” Koushi pointed out. Oikawa huffed and pulled away.  
  
“We wanted to see who was the better lover,” he admitted.   
  
“The bet is to see who can make one of the two of you cum first,” Kuroo added. Koushi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Dude I am so in,” Bokuto crowed. Koushi glanced over to see Kuroo smiling fondly down at him, and something in his chest seized.  
  
“Fine,” he said, flopping onto his back. “If it means that much to you two, go ahead.” He tried to hide his grin as the other three cheered. “But if you’re going to do this right, you should switch. We always do it this way.”   
  
“I am more than okay with that,” purred Oikawa, crawling across the bed until he could straddle Bokuto’s stomach. Bokuto grinned and held Oikawa by the hips. “Are you up for the challenge, Tetsu-chan?”   
  
“What challenge?” Kuroo asked. Blocked by Oikawa, he had to stand and walk around the bed to come sit by Koushi. “I’m an incredible lover, right Suga?”  
  
“You’re all right,” Koushi said, laughing at Kuroo’ spout. Kuroo rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed to settle between Koushi’s legs. He leaned down until he was close enough that his breath fanned across Koushi’s ear.  
  
“You’re going to regret that,” he murmured.   
  
“Oh, am I?” Koushi asked. He lifted an ankle so he could trail his foot along the bare skin of Kuroo’s side. “I’d like to see you try,” he whispered. He watched Kuroo’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, watched the way his pupils dilated and his eyebrows furrowed. Beside him, Bokuto groaned, though Koushi knew it wasn’t from anything Oikawa had done - if only because Oikawa hadn’t done anything but stare at the two of them. “You two are doing a pretty lousy job right now,” he said.   
  
“We haven’t even started yet,” Oikawa purred, though it was a little shaky. To prove his point, he bent down and laced his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, tugging his head back far enough for Oikawa to sink his teeth into Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto groaned and pressed up into the bite, one hand seeking out Koushi’s on the bed between them. Koushi gave it a firm squeeze just as Kuroo joined the game as well.  
  
Koushi sighed softly as Kuroo trailed his fingers along Koushi’s hipbones. He ran them up in light, teasing patterns under the shirt Koushi had stolen from Bokuto, until he could tweak at the bars through each of his nipples. Kuroo shoved the shirt up under his armpits and bent to wrap his lips around one bar. Koushi hummed and settled his free hand on the back of Kuroo’s neck, turning to look at Bokuto and Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa had been busy in the few moments Koushi hadn’t been paying attention. There was a trail of red and purple marks going down Bokuto’s torso, and Oikawa was hard at work making another one above his left hipbone. Koushi bit his lip to hold back a groan.  
  
“You look so good like that, Koutarou,” he murmured. Bokuto whimpered, already half-delirious. “Look at you, you’re so pretty. Such a good boy.” There were two whimpers this time, one from Bokuto and one from Oikawa. Kuroo, evidently jealous for Koushi’s attention, nipped at his nipple, using his teeth to tug on the barbel. Koushi groaned appreciatively, rewarding Kuroo with a tug on his hair. He bit back a smile at the moan that got him.  
  
This was Koushi’s game now.  
  
Kuroo gave one last suck to Koushi’s nipple and sat up, hands scrabbling for the hem of Koushi’s boxers. Koushi stretched luxuriously, aware that all eyes were on him as he did so. When Kuroo leaned back far enough, Koushi settled the ball of his foot against Kuroo’s groin, using his toes to knead at the bulge there.  
  
“Tetsu,” he sighed. He made a show of clutching Bokuto’s hand tighter. “Tetsu, please.” He watched with barely-disguised glee as Kuroo short-circuited. He pressed his foot down a little harder and Kuroo curled in around it, groaning.  
  
“Koushi,” he grit out, seizing Koushi’s ankle and pulling his foot away. Koushi’s heart stuttered and the knot in his abdomen tightened greatly. “Stop.” Kuroo released his ankle, and Koushi relaxed.  
  
“Stop what?” he asked. “I’m not doing anything.” Just then, Bokuto let out a moan and squeezed Koushi’s hand tighter. He looked over to see Oikawa with his lips stretched around Bokuto’s cock, the majority of it already disappearing into his mouth. Koushi swore under his breath.   
  
Kuroo took the opportunity to tug Koushi’s boxers all the way off and wrap his own hand around Koushi’s cock. He stroked slow and firm, pausing at the tip to tug on the stud there with his thumb just like Koushi liked it. Koushi hummed and pressed his hips up into it.  
  
“Fuck, Tooru,” he said, “just look at you swallow that cock like a good boy. His pretty little mouth is so good at that, isn’t it Koutarou?” Bokuto only groaned in response as Oikawa reached his limit and started pumping what little remained with his fist. Kuroo, not to be outdone, seized Koushi by the hips and flipped him in one quick movement. Koushi settled more comfortably on the pillow and reached out to reclaim Bokuto’s hand as Kuroo grabbed one ass cheek and spread it. Kuroo used the other hand to hold Koushi’s hip steady while he licked at Koushi’s entrance. The stud nestled in the center of his tongue caught on Koushi’s rim, making tiny bolts of pleasure zing up his spine. He clenched his fist under the pillow and turned to look at the way Bokuto’s face was scrunching in pleasure.   
  
“Tooru, baby, remember that trick I taught you?” he asked. He couldn’t quite see Oikawa from this angle, but from the way Bokuto gasped and arched off the bed, his face the image of surprise, he could tell Oikawa had done it.  
  
“Hey, whose side are you on?” Kuroo asked, pulling away to rest his chin on the base of Koushi’s spine.  
  
“Mine,” Koushi replied. “And Koutarou’s. Did you see how much he liked that?” Bokuto only whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. Kuroo huffed and retaliated by shoving his tongue into Koushi’s entrance. Koushi grit his teeth around the moan in his throat and shuffled around until he could press a foot against Kuroo’s groin again. Kuroo’s cock twitched severely and he moaned against Koushi’s ass. Bokuto started gasping Oikawa’s name in stuttered bits and pieces, and from the way the mattress was shaking Koushi could tell Oikawa was getting off on it as well. Koushi twisted his ankle, fighting against his own desperation. Kuroo’s steady movements faltered for just a moment before he regrouped by reaching around to fist Koushi’s cock.   
  
Just then, Bokuto gave a cry like a wounded animal and arched entirely off the bed. Oikawa moaned along with him and together they slumped back into the mattress. Kuroo redoubled his efforts, but unfortunately for him, Koushi did the same.  
  
“Come on, Tetsu,” Koushi purred. “Doesn’t it feel good? I know you like it, me rubbing you with my foot like this. I know you get off to it. You’re so dirty, Tetsu.”  
  
“You- you’re one to talk,” Kuroo panted, his voice low and strained. Koushi hummed.  
  
“Oh, I know I’m dirty,” he said. “I’m filthy beyond redemption. How else could I give you what you want like this?” He eased off for a heartbeat, only to press his foot back down, harder than before. Kuroo’s hips stuttered against him twice before he reigned them in. “It’s okay, baby,” Koushi whispered. “It’s okay. Just give in and I’ll make you feel so good.” Koushi twisted his ankle again, and Kuroo’s hand tightened on his cock. Koushi couldn’t hold back this groan, but it was covered with Kuroo’s scream as he came. His hand slipped, catching on Koushi’s piercing, and that was what did it. Koushi’s vision went white as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him unable to move.  
  
When the aftershocks finally died down and Koushi could feel all his limbs again, he rolled onto his back, trying to find a clean swath of bed. He looked to his right to see Bokuto, Oikawa, and Kuroo, all piled in a heap and panting against one another. He grinned.  
  
“I win,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
